


Sun kissed skin and waves of love

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Softness, Spring break adventure, they deserved a beach trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Corey and Mason get to enjoy spring break. If you ask them, it’s off to an amazing start.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sun kissed skin and waves of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Morey Appreciation Week, Vacation/Road Trip. This could also technically be a scene missing from canon.

“Finally!” Mason clapped his hands together as Corey climbed into the passenger’s seat, grinning from ear to ear. “Beach bound!” He whooped loudly, pressing the button to start his car. Beside him, his boyfriend laughed and pulled his sunglasses down from the top of his head.

“I can’t believe we’re getting a break from all of this.” Corey admitted, rolling down his window. The warm breeze felt nice on his face and he reached for the radio, fiddling with the dial. “Do you think we’ll be the first ones there?”

“Nah, I bet Derek will beat us there.” Mason said, backing out of the driveway.

“But he’s just going to stock the place for everyone, right?” The chimera was pretty certain that the older werewolf wasn’t going to crash on their vacation time, but nothing surprised him these days.

“As far as I know. Scott gave him our money this morning and a list of everything we wanted. We even have access to booze,” Mason cast a smirk in his direction.

“I don’t want to disappoint you, but I don’t think you’re going to be able to get buzz going.” Corey reminded gently. Thankfully, Mason didn’t flinch away from the reminder of his chimera status. “But maybe you can. I think it’s all about control and slowing down the healing process. Scott explained it to me.” That had been the most awkward conversation of his life. He was still wary around the true alpha, keeping a safe distance between them when they interacted, and asking about alcohol tolerance had felt shameful. But Scott had merely smiled and tried to explain it with terminology that flew right over his head.

“Even if I can’t, that’s fine. Stiles and Lydia will probably get drunk and I bet Stiles is even crazier after plying him with liquor.” They shared a laugh at that and Corey leaned back his seat. “When we get there, we’re going to pick the best bedroom with a view and go straight to the water. How does that sound?”

“Like a dream come true.” Corey honestly had wondered if they’d even make it to their next break from school. Between the supernatural threats and the latest revelation about Mason, it had felt like the world was conspiring against them. A month back, Scott had announced that Derek was generously offering up his beach house - which came from a real estate investment that Corey barely understood - and the entire pack was invited to spend spring break together. By extension, Mason had snagged an invitation from Liam and Corey through him. They didn’t consider themselves part of Scott’s pack, though the true alpha said otherwise, but they’d gladly take the invitation. And while Corey had small reservations about taking up the offer, Mason had practically jumped on it.

They were all deserving of a break, Mason had pointed out. But especially the two of them. Tools shaped and twisted by Theo and the Dread Doctors, morphed into unrecognizable versions of their former selves. They still had their scars, but they needed to move forward. And what better way to act like things were normal than to take a beach trip during spring break? Everything had lined itself up, Deaton and Parrish would be able to handle any supernatural threats, and everyone was ready to go.

Hours later, Mason pulled into a space outside a gorgeous two-story beach house. There were no other cars in sight, which Corey took as a good sign they were alone. He strained his hearing toward the house, but he couldn’t detect any heartbeats or anything else. He still didn’t have the best control over his enhanced senses, but he definitely had a better grip on turning invisible. Maybe that was something he could approach Liam about and ask for his advice.

Together they grabbed their bags and climbed the stairs of the porch, splitting up to find one of the spare keys that Derek had hidden for them. Mason retrieved it from under a loose piece of wood and let them in, whistling as he did. It was a nice open layout, surprising well decorated with tasteful beach decor on the walls. Giggling like school children, they hurried around from room to room until Corey found the perfect one. A queen sized bed was in the center of the wall, facing a set of glass doors that opened directly onto the beach. “This view is going to be amazing.” Mason breathed out, dropping his bag at the foot of the bed.

“It already is.” Corey said, stepping up behind him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he softly kissed the delicate skin behind his ear. “Do you want to hit the water before the others get here?” He asked, already sliding his hands under Mason’s shirt.

“I thought you’d never ask.” With a delighted laugh, Mason pulled out of his arms and quickly stripped down to his boxers. “Towel is in the top of my bag, I’ll get the sunscreen.”

“On it.” Corey shucked his pants and bent down, unzipping the bag closest to him. He grabbed the first towel he saw, throwing it over his shoulder. With the sunscreen, Mason retrieved a couple of bottled waters from his book bag. They took turns slathering sunscreen on each other, trading kisses and smiles as they worked.

Eventually, Mason pulled open the doors and offered his hand. They sprinted toward the waves, losing the towel somewhere on the shore, laughter pealing out after them. They hit the waves together, gasping as the cold water lapped at their bellies and chests, and grappled with one another as they went deeper. Mason drew Corey into his arms for a kiss, smile planted against his mouth, and Corey gripped at his waist. With sun warm skin pressed together and the boy he loved in his hold, he couldn’t picture a better vacation.

Eventually, the rest of the pack showed up at the beach house. Malia and Liam complained loudly that Mason and Corey had the best room in the place, but no one actually kicked them from it. They roasted a pig on the beach for dinner - a recipe that Lydia had shared with an all too eager Malia - and set the stones for a bonfire as the sun was setting. While Scott and Liam set up logs around the fire and Stiles passed out another round of drinks, Corey snuggled back against Mason’s chest.

“Hey,” his boyfriend murmured while kissing the top of his head, “is this the best spring break so far or what?”

“It’s amazing,” Corey agreed, “and I’m sure the best is still yet to come.” He tilted his head up and their lips brushed softly, making his heart swell with love. And he knew this was still just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
